First Day of School Junior and Ranch Boyfriend and girlfriend / Episode 12
“ Rise Up and shine kids you’re going to school” Launch Said “ Oh Shit” Junior Said “ Crapbaskets “ Ranch Said as Junior and Ranch walk to school they see Trunks “ what’s up trunks” Junior Said “ Nothing Much I can tell that Launch made you two go to school” Trunks Said “ actually I had a little bit of a argument with Blonde Launch” Junior Said “ How’d it go” Trunks Said “ Like a harassment “ Junior Said As Trunks walks in “ Class we have 3 new students “ The Teacher Said “ Hello everyone my name is Trunks” Trunks Said Everyone laughs saying “ What Type of name is that“ One of teens Said Junior puts on a angry face “ You can pick where you want to sit “ The Teacher Said Trunks sits all the way in the back “ Next Up is Junior or his real name John” The Teacher Said “ At Least someone her has a good name” One of the teens said Junior sits next to Trunks and says “ Don’t Listen to them they’re just a bunch of Assholes “ Junior Said “ And lastly Ranch” The Teacher Said “ That’s a dumb name “ A Bully says out loud Junior gets angry and walks down the stairs chokes the bully and says” Shut Up Derek! “ Junior Said “ John, you put him down right this instant “ The Teacher Said Junior stops choking The Bully/ Derek Derek starts hyperventilating “ You go outside and cool off until it’s lunch “ The Teacher Said “ You Think Junior is gonna be ok “ Ranch asked Trunks “ Maybe” Trunks Said As Lunch occurs Junior came back and had brought and made his own snack �� as Derek comes over he says “ Hey Beautiful “ Derek Said “ Get your filthy hands off me i don’t IIke you in anyway “ Ranch Said “ You heard her go somewhere else “ Trunks Said Derek shoves Trunks off of his seat and kicks his gut Junior responds by saying “ Leave Them alone Derek “ Junior Said “ Oh you think you’re the hero of all this “ Derek Said “ Is that an insult because all I‘m seeing is you going blah-blah-blah -blah “ Junior Said Derek tries to tackle Junior but he moves out of the way and hits a wall then Derek tries punching Junior in the face But Junior dodges and chokes Derek again and slams him unto a table saying “ You’re just an appitizer besides theres no reason for me to be afraid the inevitable which is 100% you because you’re that much of an asshole now Shut Up be more nicer and stop wasting everyone’s time” Junior Said Junior stopped choking him and let go Derek coughs and Junior eats his lunch and Once they got onto the bus Junior and Ranch had an intimate kiss again they were sitting in the back anyway once Junior and Ranch plus Trunks got home “ Oh Junior someone would like to talk to you” Launch Said “ Hello it’s a pleasure to meet you” Geku Said as he bowed down Junior bowed down too Category:--junior-- Category:��